


Valentine's Morning

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Genderfluid Castiel, In Which Cas Firmly Believes that Pee is an Art Medium, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day, Weird Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After distant friends drunkenly turned into lovers, Cas decides to draw Dean a special kind of Valentine which he was definitely not expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really my _normal_ pee stuff per say, but it's still far too questionable for my main account.

Ever since Dean’s last relationship ended horribly, he promised himself that he wasn’t ever going to let someone in again. He wasn’t going to fall back in love because he was so scared that he’d only end up hurt in the end. And he didn’t want to risk that again. So he avoided relationships like the plague and anytime he found himself getting feelings for someone he cut them off. Which is why he was still confused as to why Cas was still hanging around. Because he liked the guy. A lot. He definitely wasn’t someone you meet everyday. He was smarter than anyone Dean had ever met and loved learning, but to be blunt, he sucked at socializing and proper etiquette. But maybe Cas was more of just a lost puppy that wandered into his life.

 

Dean immediately found himself crushing hard on Cas, but didn’t say anything. But apparently he didn’t need to because one night while watching a movie Cas kissed him. It was relatively quick and abrupt and he pulled back instantly. Had Dean not returned the kiss they both could have easily blamed it on Cas being drunk. But Dean did return the kiss, hands sliding into Cas’s hair and it was desperate because neither of them had been with someone in a long, long time. Dean just had refused to and Cas, well no one really wanted to be with Cas. Except Dean apparently. In their tipsiness, the two men who’d hardly even touched each other spent what felt like an eternity just kissing and embracing each other, caught up in the moment where someone else was actually holding them and caressing them. At some point, they both found themselves waking up the next morning, Cas laying on Dean’s chest, snuggling into him comfortably. 

 

So it meant that two months later, it’d been just a short time over few months that Dean had realized how much he missed being in a relationship with someone and he and Cas agreed that they should totally date each other. Time went on and Dean fell for Cas more than he really liked, but then he realized that he was the lost puppy and not Cas. But it was Valentine’s Day. And Dean was grumpy like every February 14th. Very grumpy. He hated the holiday because all it did was remind him of everything he missed from his old relationships. But maybe this year it wouldn’t suck so bad since he started the day with his boyfriend wrapped around his naked body like a boa constrictor. 

 

Around 10, Cas finally sleepily left Dean’s room. His hair was a mess, but he’d bothered to put some of Dean’s clothes on. And by clothes, that really meant just a pair of underwear. 

 

“Hey.” He breathed into Dean’s ear, hugging Dean from behind. 

 

“Hey yourself.” Dean replied, Cas kissing his cheek. “I made breakfast, but it’s kinda cold now since you took a while to get up.” 

 

“Well I was up. I was just preparing my gift to you.” Cas smiled. 

 

“My gift?” Dean hummed. 

 

“Mhm. Come see.” Cas said. 

 

“Now? You don’t want to wait until later?” Dean asked. 

 

“Well that’d be a moot point.” Cas snorted. 

 

“Okay. What’s your present?” Dean sighed. 

 

“It’s in your bedroom.” Cas stated, stepping back and grabbing Dean’s wrist to lead him in. 

 

“Is it a dildo? Don’t tell me it’s a dildo.” Dean laughed. 

 

“It’s not a dildo. Although if you’d like one, I have some I can lend you?” Cas offered. 

 

“That’s not necessary, Cas.” Dean chuckled. “Although the thought is kindly appreciated.” 

 

“Voila!” Cas beamed, opening the door to reveal the large outline of a heart on Dean’s carpet, drawn with … _wet_? It also happened to have D+C ‘written’ in the middle of it. 

 

“You drew a heart with water on my floor?” Dean drawled. 

 

“That’s not water.” Cas scoffed. 

 

“Do I want to know what it is? Beer? Milk?” Dean replied. 

 

“I peed it.” Cas said. 

 

“You…what?” Dean choked. 

 

“I practiced a lot at home to perfect it, but it still isn’t perfect. But I drew a heart with my pee.” Cas answered. 

 

“You peed a valentine on my floor?” Dean raised his eyebrows at him. 

 

“Precisely.” Cas grinned. 

 

Dean signed loudly. “Well, for only a guy and his dick, that is a rather nice heart. Kudos to you for that.” 

 

“Thank you.” Cas smiled. 

 

“So uh, what it inspired this?” Dean chuckled awkwardly, glancing down at the dark shapes contrasting against his tan carpeting.

 

Cas looked down at his chest shyly. “The…the fact that I love you.” 

 

“Oh.” Dean breathed quietly. “Thanks.” 

 

The one thing Dean was scared of more than falling in love with Cas, was Cas falling in love with Dean. Because he wasn’t good enough for him and someday someone who Cas deserved was going to come along and swipe Cas up and Dean would be left alone again. But he feared Cas falling for him because he wouldn’t return the sentiment and it would hurt Cas bad. And he could already see that Cas not getting an I love you in return was breaking him inside. But Dean wasn’t going to lie to him. Then Dean looked back at the pee-heart on the floor and back up at Cas, recalling all the completely stupid things he’d done in the past as some twisted display of his affections. And Dean was then hit by a train with the fact that telling Cas he loved him back wasn’t a lie at all. 

 

Dean grabbed Cas’s face and pulled him close, resting their faces next to each other. “Also I love you, too.” 

 

“Really?” Cas whispered. 

 

“Really.” Dean nodded, kissing Cas’s temple. “I love you.” 

 

“I also got you chocolates in case you didn’t like this.” Cas said. 

 

“I love this. Although, I am gonna have to clean it up soon, because the landlord will kill me if there is a valentine piss stain in the carpeting.” Dean replied. 

 

Cas giggled and kissed Dean’s cheek. 

 

“You can draw me another sometime though if you’d like.” Dean replied. 

 

But that was four years ago. Now it’s the fourth Valentine’s day since then and Dean and Cas now live in complete happiness together. And Dean’s come to the realization that they _do_ deserve each other. In the years that they’ve been together, both of them had their own personal journeys that they only found through each other. In their second year together, Cas realized that sometimes he didn’t feel like himself when he was a man and Dean stayed with him every single second of realizing that he was gender fluid. And Cas didn’t so much as help Dean as laugh his head off when Dean admitted that Cas’s annual pee-valentines were beginning to ‘excite’ him more than they should. 

 

When they first moved in, Dean learned to tolerate Cas’s strange antics and actions of love, even if they were quite out of the ordinary. But then quickly enough, Dean learned to love them - no matter how strange. But now Cas has already left this years pee-drawn valentine on the floor on Dean’s side of the bed and crawled back in bed next to him, anxious for Dean to wake up and see the words ‘I Think You Should Marry Me’ written on the floor. 


End file.
